Безветрие
by Dannelyan
Summary: Я – часы без стрелок. Моё время внутри меня.


Колёса выдавливают в жёсткой коричнево-жёлтой пыли глубокие кривые полосы. Колючая солома сминается под обманчивой лёгкостью тела, впиваясь в кожу сквозь тонкую ткань платья. Ровный перестук копыт отражается в высоком чистом небе, лишь затем падая вниз.

С.С. не замечает всего этого. Она говорит: о силе Короля, о власти и одиночестве, о крови и слабости, а пальцы – нет-нет, да касаются розовой бумаги, сложенной в журавлика.

Вечером, там, где бесконечно вьющаяся дорога делает привал, изгибаясь к гостинице у озера, она слегка охрипшим голосом заказывает комнату наверху, не заботясь ни числом кроватей, ни видом из окна. С.С. тянет Лелуша за руку и тот беспрекословно подчиняется. Всё, как раньше.

Всё совсем не так.

* * *

><p>Паром пересекает наискось медленную широкую реку. Зеленоватая вода мутна и обязательно скрывает в себе древних чудовищ. С.С. всё равно: она стоит у поручней и рассказывает Лелушу легенды о страхе и смерти. Он десятки раз слышал эти истории, а она знает об этом, но всё равно говорит – имена старые и новые легко слетают с её губ. С.С. почти шепчет, неотрывно глядя в воду, а бессильный ветер едва приподнимает её тяжёлые русалочьи космы. Наконец, она замолкает и, не глядя, протягивает руку вбок, словно надеясь почувствовать его рядом. Лелуш стоит очень близко и слишком далеко: что значит пара сантиметров для того, кто осознал свою смерть – первую из многих?<p>

С.С. успевает сказать: «Идём», когда с лёгким толчком неуклюжий корабль замирает у причала, а Лелуш делает первый шаг – ни к ней, ни от неё – просто вперёд.

* * *

><p>Стены здесь разноцветные, в окнах – витражи, под ногами – брусчатка, а по вечерам ещё бродят фонарщики, заключая свет в высоких узорчатых клетках из стекла и металла. Крошечный городок спит своей жизнью и всё, чего хочется сейчас С.С. – упасть на кровать и сделать ещё один вдох перед забытьем, что какой-то злой шутник придумал называть сном. Она знает, что откроет глаза под утро, дрожа от очередного кошмара, и ей было бы всё равно – но бесцветно-яркие глаза Лелуша будут следить за ней, и опять захочется его ударить.<p>

Поэтому она тянет его не в гостиницу, а в парк, где до первых светлячков говорит о псе Кулана и Сасаки Коджиро. Приходит в себя С.С. от предутреннего холода и пустоты рядом: Лелуш стоит посреди аллеи, опустив руки и глядя в серое небо. Ей кажется, что сейчас что-то изменится, но подкравшийся рассвет дарит краски всему – кроме них. Выдыхает она чуть слышно, но Лелуш оборачивается. Он смотрит на неё так же, как в небо, но С.С. почему-то кажется, что дело не только в цвете.

* * *

><p>Воздух всегда пуст. В воздухе нет следов, хоть и не затеряешься. Мимо толстого стекла проносятся облака, а в голове – небрежно, словно по контрасту – воспоминания. С.С. теснее прижимается к Лелушу, твёрдо зная – это всё гравитация и, не слыша ругани пилота, повторяющего, что самолёт старый, двухместный и трое – это перебор, беззвучно рассказывает Лелушу о высоте и тёплом солнечном свете. Она почти не удивляется, когда после очередного виража тот поднимает руки, смыкая пальцы в замок за её спиной.<p>

* * *

><p>Льдинки с шорохом скользят в каминной трубе, колючими злыми укусами пытаясь убить яркий огонь, над которым закипает вода в закопчённом чайнике. Лелуш поднимается со скрипучей кровати, едва заслышав, как мелко дребезжит крышка, но замирает на середине движения, почувствовав, как её пальцы, что есть силы, стискивают рукав истрепанной белой рубашки. Бесконечно долго он стоит спиной к ней, так что С.С. чувствует и почти слышит, как бьётся пульс под тонкой кожей, затем аккуратно освобождается и идёт делать чай.<p>

Обхватив ладонями обжигающе-горячую чашку, С.С., закутанная в три одеяла – два своих и одно его, не понимает, как может ему быть не холодно в маленькой комнате под самой крышей. Она сама не замечает, как задаёт этот вопрос вслух. Ей отвечает метель, царящая за тонкими досками и черепицей в каких-то десятках дюймов над головой. С.С. внимательно слушает и смеётся, вспоминая вдруг, как легко забыть о леденящем холоде, если там, куда не дотянуться – ещё холоднее.

Её смех уже не такой серый, как раньше. Но ночами по-прежнему снятся кошмары.

* * *

><p>Жара сминает мысли, ветер несёт тучи песка, хрустящего на зубах, а по ночам в открытый автомобиль заползают скорпионы. Лелуш засыпает там же, где и сидит – за рулём. С.С. сворачивает тент, ложится на широкое заднее сиденье и смотрит в глаза Вселенной. Иногда ей кажется, что вот-вот – мелькнёт там, в не-пустоте, серебристая молния и встанет над горизонтом туманно-багровая планета, которую видят все, обретающие свой шанс на безумие и бессмертие, но никто не задумывается, где она. С.С. тоже не задумывается – она знает, и поэтому будит Лелуша, до восхода рассказывая ему об Осирисе и мести Гора. Из всех вещей, увезённых ею с собой из города, где был убит Дьявол-император, уцелели только выцветшая, некогда жёлтая игрушка да превратившийся в ветошь бумажный журавлик, смятым комочком забившийся в угол дорожного саквояжа.<p>

* * *

><p>Ровная, почти незаметная на средней палубе гигантского лайнера качка становится всем, если не выходить из каюты. С.С. сидит в разворошенной постели, перебирая и приглаживая пальцами сильно отросшие зелёные пряди. Стук в дверь нарушает тиканье исполинского океанского маятника. Набросив рубашку и вслепую застегнув несколько пуговиц, она забирает у покрасневшего мальчишки-кельнера блюдо с пиццей, а обернувшись, замечает взгляд Лелуша. Он уставился не на неё – глаза не отрываются от входа, а напряжённые пальцы расслабляются, только когда С.С. запирает дверь на замок. Лелуш отворачивается к стене и так же мгновенно засыпает, а она вспоминает, как он умудрялся беспробудно спать в палатке, едва не сносимой ураганом, в протекающей лодке посреди озера, в древнем фуникулёре, грозящем рухнуть с высоты в несколько сотен метров… всюду, где они были только вдвоём. Она открывает иллюминатор, падает на кровать, прислоняясь к его спине и, в кои-то веки позабыв о любимом кушанье, вполголоса рассказывает Лелушу о драккарах и Эйрихе Рыжем, об Иггдрасиле и Морском Змее…<p>

Закатное солнце окрашивает морскую пену в янтарь и багрянец, когда С.С. переходит к истории о гибели Бальдра:

— …ничто не могло повредить ему, но тонкий прутик, направленный рукой брата, пронзил его сердце. С тех пор весенний бог пребывает в царстве Хель – не живой и не мёртвый.

Она понимает, о чём рассказала, только когда чувствует, как – всем телом – вздрагивает Лелуш. Подтянув колени к груди и схватив в охапку расползающуюся под пальцами игрушку, С.С. чувствует, что чёрного льда между ними стало немного меньше.

* * *

><p>С.С. помнит, что фальшивая улыбка ранит только того, кто прячет за ней настоящие слёзы и почти не верит, что Цезарю можно умирать стоя, лишь если он не жил на коленях.<p>

Но она по-прежнему знает, что единственное желание, которое когда-нибудь сможет исполниться, родится из отчаяния – ведь она видела это.

С.С. ведёт Лелуша узкими стальными переходами под отравленным ядовито-жёлтым небом, когда чувствует, как в спину впивается острое лезвие короткого кинжала, которыми орудуют местные грабители. Она теряет сознание, а вернувшись, чувствует плавное покачивание, думает, что опять оказалась в той каюте на корабле и открывает глаза.

Он бережно несёт её на руках, а через его плечо она видит лежащего на решётке мертвеца со своим же клинком в горле. Через несколько десятков шагов Лелуш аккуратно опускает С.С. на пол и тяжёло оседает рядом – рана в груди смертельна.

Теперь её очередь ждать. Но вслушиваться не нужно – она знает его имя.

* * *

><p>Круглая галька скользит под подошвами сандалий, но, оскальзываясь и едва не падая, они поднимаются всё выше и выше. На самом верху холма, облачённого в прозрачно-сизые сумерки, растёт одинокое дерево. Лелуш молча устраивается под ним, доставая из своего рюкзака спальные мешки и консервы – он уже знает, что в вопросах ночёвки и ужина С.С. доверять нельзя. Она равнодушно оглядывает эти приготовления, забрав себе оба спальника, ложится на гладкую ткань и произносит:<p>

— Нежеланный подарок – словно яд. Медленно и долго жжёт изнутри.

Краем глаза она замечает, как застывает в неподвижности Лелуш. С.С. устала почти смертельно. Она не знает, сколько ещё понадобится времени, не знает, сколько ещё выдержит.

Она знает, что бесконечно так продолжаться не может – это сломает её. Снова. А ещё она знает, что обязана идти до конца. С.С. почти удалось убедить себя, что это – не ради него и не из чувства вины. Просто чтобы не оставаться одной.

— «Я была недостаточно сильной для того, чтобы забыть всё, произошедшее тогда, и жить, как обычный человек». Ты не помнишь, наверное, но так было написано в одной старой книге из библиотеки Академии. Ты забыл её в кабинете на «Икаруге» – не понимаю, как тогда ты находил время ещё и читать. Мне запомнилась эта строчка, ведь она и обо мне тоже.

С.С. не добавляет: «…а теперь и о тебе», но ей кажется, что Лелуш понял. Должен понять, хотя ни ему, ни ей – не жить, как обычным людям. Но это не значит, что нужно жить одним лишь прошлым. Он научил её этому.

* * *

><p>«Тут идёт дождь, идёт дождь, идёт дождь,<p>

тут всегда идёт дождь, а там, высоко-высоко,

там никогда не идёт дождь, и лежат снега», — негромко напевает точильщик ножей в этом поселении, приютившемся у подножия высоких изломанных гор. С.С. и не знала, что где-то в мире ещё есть люди, бродящие от села к селу, от городишка к городишке, востря ножи, ножницы и прочий инвентарь. Время тут словно остановилось навек – может, потому они здесь.

Пока она договаривается с проводником и погонщиком каравана яков – другого транспорта, кроме этих мохнатых животных и собственных ног здесь нет – Лелуш, не отрываясь, наблюдает, как скользит по точильному камню широченный нож. С.С. помнит этот взгляд, она помнит и то, что может последовать за ним. С.С. знает, о чём Лелуш сейчас думает: «_А что, если этим ножом перерезать мне горло? Вырезать сердце? Может, тогда я…_» Она помнит, чем это закончится, так что берёт Лелуша за руку и уводит подальше.

Чем выше, тем холоднее и разреженней воздух. С непривычки кружится голова, иногда она теряет сознание, полностью приходя в себя только на привале. Лелуш расположился рядом, выпуская её руку и отводя взгляд сразу же, как только С.С. открывает глаза. Она рывком садится – голова вновь закружилась – видя перед собой острые, истерзанные ветром и временем каменные лезвия ближайшей горы, отделённой глубоким ущельем. Утреннее солнце, заливающее ярким сиянием белоснежные вершины, казалось, оторванные от тёмных оснований, не проникает сюда, в мир мутных горных речек, ледяного ветра и пепельно-серых унылых камней. Зубчатые хребты уходят вдаль, прячась брат за брата, все, как один – похожие не чудовищные останки давно мёртвых существ. Лелуш возвращается, принеся ей в знакомой, кажется – давным-давно украденной в гостинице чашке дымящийся горячий травяной отвар. Вкус противно-вяжущий, но дышать становится легче. Допив, она поднимает на него глаза и в этот раз её спутник не отводит взгляда: «_Тебе лучше?_» — «_Да. Почему ты не пьёшь?_» — «_Со мной всё в порядке_».

Караван ещё долго петляет по однообразным тропкам на склонах, идущим то вверх, то вниз. Второй привал – после полудня, и С.С. вновь получает отвар, под неподвижным взглядом Лелуша выпивая его маленькими глотками. Она смотрит, как он аккуратно споласкивает чашку водой и бережно заматывает в чистую ткань, пряча на дно рюкзака – так, словно это невесть какое важное дело.

— Это всего лишь чашка. — Голос сипит и звучит здесь, на границе между темнотой внизу и сиянием вверху, как-то странно. С.С. успевает задуматься над этим, когда видит, что Лелуш коротко качает головой, смотря ей прямо в глаза. Взгляд у него ещё более странный, чем у неё голос и С.С. списывает это на окружение, когда Лелуш глазами показывает на рюкзак, а затем берёт её за руку, переплетая пальцы, говоря без слов. «_Это __**твоя**__ чашка_».

С.С. пытается фыркнуть: мол, глупость какая, но не получается. Кажется, слово «насмешка» почти пропало из её словаря.

Вечером, во время третьего – и последнего – привала, она сидит, подтянув колени к груди и схватив в охапку расползающееся под пальцами одиночество.

* * *

><p>От озерца тянет холодом – кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и на поверхности появится лёд. С.С. сидит на берегу, а Лелуш стоит по колено в стылой воде – сосредоточенно зачерпывая её горстями и плеская на спину и руки, словно исполняет ритуал, следуя неслышным указаниям горных духов. Тёмные штаны закатаны, но всё равно намокли снизу, а на коже смутно белеют шрамы – они не сразу исчезают до конца.<p>

С.С. понимает, что духи не хотят говорить с ней, хотя должны бы считать за свою. Поэтому она только зябко кутается в пропахшую дымом и камнями накидку, не решаясь коснуться и кончиком пальца прозрачной крови скал.

Голубая дымка медленно поднимается от земли, ветер стихает, а серая галька на берегу обретает серебряно-синие глубокие цвета, когда Лелуш подходит к ней, наклоняется и подносит к губам сложенные лодочкой ладони, а в них… вода. Обыкновенная вода.

С.С. кажется, что она не пила ничего вкуснее. В своей _жизни_.

* * *

><p>Здесь жарко днём и влажно вообще всегда, а по утрам ещё идёт дождь. С.С. стоит на веранде, едва касаясь ладонями отполированного дерева перил. Сад выглядит диким, хотя за ним очень тщательно ухаживают – вот и сейчас несколько дюжин садовников бродят среди кустов и деревьев. Лелуш стоит за спиной и его взгляд то осязаемо давит на затылок, то пробегает лёгким прикосновением по спине. Эта гостиница отличается от других – когда выяснилось, что «иностранцы» не желают соблюдать естественные приличия, поселившись в мужском и женском крыле, разделённые высокой стеной, хозяин всего комплекса пришёл лично. Кончилось тем, что им выделили этот домик, одиноко стоящий посреди огромного сада-парка, посоветовав не гулять по ночам, ведь «за ограду часто забредают тигры».<p>

С.С. совсем не против соседства с тиграми, а Лелушу, похоже, даже стало интересно. Жёлтая игрушка навсегда поселилась в саквояже, а грязно-белый комочек бумаги, некогда бывший розовым журавликом, лежит посреди стола под перевёрнутой стеклянной вазой. Иногда С.С. пытается сделать нового, или даже несколько, но пальцы не слушаются. Наверное, это правильно – ведь время желаний закончилось, тогда – с его первой смертью. Наверное, так даже лучше, ведь у неё уже совсем не осталось сил, чтобы желать – а Лелуш по-прежнему молчит.

С.С. не знает, куда двигаться дальше и не в силах ни остановиться, ни продолжать. Она уже знает, что дальше – будет тоже ничего.

Поэтому, когда однажды ночью, проснувшись от кошмара, она видит слёзы в уже-не-бесцветных, но по-прежнему ярких глазах – С.С. становится по-настоящему страшно. Поэтому, когда он берёт её за тонкое запястье и подносит ладонь к губам, она вздрагивает от поцелуя, словно от укуса.

Тем утром он впервые заговорил после собственной смерти. Он рассказывал ей о фейерверках и снеге и о том, что цвет виден лишь тому, кто желает воображать.

Тем утром она ушла.

* * *

><p>Она говорила, а он молчал. Годами. Она рассказывала легенды и предания, задавала вопросы и сама отвечала на них, а в глазах её была странная жажда – то ли желание ещё раз услышать, что она не одна, то ли понимание, что для серой ведьмы этого слишком много. Она говорила и говорила, вновь и вновь. А однажды.<p>

Однажды Лелуш почувствовал, что одних только мыслей и поступков недостаточно. В тот день он ответил.

В день, когда он ответил, она ушла.

* * *

><p>Лелуш знает: теперь его очередь <em>искать<em> её.


End file.
